This invention relates to a mood score calculation system.
Social loss due to mental illness amounts to 2 trillion yen annually in Japan alone, and is a major social problem. In particular, office workers suffer from mental illness in many cases, and establishment of methods for prevention and early detection of mental illness and efficient return to work for workers who have taken a leave of absence due to mental illness are now urgent issues. Under such circumstances, there is a demand for a technology for scientifically quantifying mental health conditions of workers.
In general, workers undergo evaluations of their working hours or moods during work as a measure to quantify conditions of workers for mental health management. Evaluation of working hours can be conducted relatively easily with a method of, for example, recording the time when a PC is turned on/off.
On the other hand, regarding evaluation of moods, moods are currently evaluated using, for example, the Profile of Mood States (POMS) or the Beck Depression Inventory-Second Edition (BDI-II). However, subjects need to answer dozens of questions each time, resulting in a heavy burden on the subjects and difficulty in conducting evaluation on an everyday basis. In view of this, a method of quantifying moods on an everyday basis without causing a burden on subjects is required.
For example, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed an apparatus for measuring the behavior and condition of a user with various types of sensors, questioning the user about his or her mental condition, setting a combination of the answer and measurement data as learning data, and creating a model for estimating the mental condition from the learning data (for example, refer to claims).
Patent Document 1: U.S. 2014/0136450 A1